


Sticky Situation

by FantasistFuturist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Bruce, M/M, Sex, Smut, all the sex, and dom tony, lab sex!, sex with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasistFuturist/pseuds/FantasistFuturist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to leave Bruce hanging, and as things would go- he's caught in a sticky situation and Bruce returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

It was late. And by late I mean about 3 in the morning and Tony was down in his shop like always, working on his projects, except today he was a bit distracted. His mind was somewhere else. Somewhere else meaning Bruce, because damn earlier that day he had looked hot- no more like absolutely gorgeous, with his hair stuck to his sweat covered forehead, his lips slightly parted, his breath shallow- _Damn Tony. Stop…_ But the billionaire couldn’t help but to smirk as he heard the pleads of the good doctor from earlier… _”Tony, please…faster..please…Tony”_ Well the whole focusing thing was not going for him, so he just gave into the thoughts…and once again Bruce’s face popped in his head. The look of absolute distress as Tony pulled off from Bruce’s throbbing length, just as he was about to come. And let’s not get it wrong here, Tony wasn’t deliberately being evil- no he was just coming through with his promise or one could call it ‘threat’. He had told Bruce that if he moved at all he would just leave him there and well what do you know- Bruce moved. 

A quiet laugh escaped the genius as he worked on a non-important project that required super-glue, well it required welding but he could do without the heat at that point. He knew Bruce wouldn't be mad, but just take it as a challenge. Oh boy, the sounds that physicist did drove him absolutely insa- Crap. Why couldn't he move his hands? The genius- or not so genius looked down to see he had spilled the superglue and his hands were stuck to the desk, flat. "Fuck." He tried to pull away, but it was useless, because what kind of genius uses normal superglue? Not Tony. He was using industrial glue. Great. Maybe karma did exist. "Jarvis please tell Dr. Banner it's an emergency. An actual emergency." Tony stood up, causing his stool to fall down, leaving him slightly hunched over the desk as he pulled again, and wincing as he felt his skin cling to the metal desk. "This is great, just fucking great." 

Bruce wished he'd never moved.  
He almost wished he had been tied down, but he had the ability- the freedom to move his arms, pull Tony's hair, which only gave him more incentive to cant his hips and- Here he was. Trying to fight off some serious frustration without taking a shower sesh by delving into some lab work, to no avail. His mind was elsewhere, more so floating about and blurring in and out of thoughts, leaving Bruce highly unproductive. And then JARVIS called upon him, and a small, skeptical smirk curled at his lips. "An emergency?" Bruce chuckled. "You sure, JARV? You and I are well-aware Mr. Stark is perfectly capable of making a mountain out of an anthill."  
"I believe he's rather serious, Doctor Banner. A mishap with some superglue has him in a sticky situation."

"Superglue?" Bruce parroted before getting up and already heading towards the workshop. "Save my projects, JARVIS. Your creator's making a fool of himself again.  
Letting out an almost incredulous laugh, the doctor made his way into the elevator, pressing the lighted up button to Tony’s shop. As soon as the metal doors opened, he called out amusedly, “Tony, Tony, Tony…Look at you.” Bruce had his hands in his pockets and posture completely smug, his shoulders broad and eyebrows raised. He circled around the desk until he faced Tony, observing the situation in an offhanded manner. "Stuck?” 

“Yeah, yeah jokes for later. Just help me. There’s a solvent in the cabinets.” Tony said, his voice laced with frustration.   
“I don’t really know- I kinda like seeing you like this.” Bruce mused out loud, circling around the desk like a predator around his prey. Tony looked up at the smug doctor, his eyes narrowing a bit before looking over his shoulder to show Bruce where he meant. "Just hurry yeah? My arms are starting to cramp." He said, trying to pulling away once more, failing.

"Don't pull, you'll tear up your hands." Bruce glanced over to where Tony was gesturing, but he made no move to get the solvent. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, still smirking. "How'd this happen? Doesn't seem like you to be so clumsy."

“Come on, my arms are starting to cramp up.” Tony said again through gritted teeth because he could just see the wheels turning in Bruce’s head. Bruce paid no attention to Tony as he moved around the desk, hand sliding down the engineer’s back. “So tell me, why did you spill the superglue?”

“I was rather distracted- now stop being an ass and get the solvent.”

A quiet laugh escaped the doctor as he leaned against the desk, looking at Tony in his suggestive position. “See I don’t think you’re in any position to call me an ass. Just tell me why you were so distracted and I might consider helping you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I was just thinking about earlier.” Soon the frustrated expression was overwritten with his own smugness. “I was thinking of your face when I was sucking you off and the way you looked at me when I left you there.” 

Bruce quirked an eyebrow slightly at Tony's response, his fingertips gently massaging the billionaire's scalp. "Really?" He asked as he moved so he was completely behind Tony, bending over the billionaire and pressing an array of kisses to the back of the engineer's neck, teeth grazing the warm skin. His front pressed against Tony's back, with his half-hard length flush against Tony's ass through the several layers of fabric. His free hand rested on Tony's hip, drifting to the front of his jeans. "You're gonna regret leaving me." He purred huskily against Tony's neck. Tony clenched his jaw, feeling the soft touches of Bruce. Though a few layers of fabric separated them, he could still feel the half-hard cock press against his backside. He _was_ already regretting leaving him, because as innocent as Bruce looked...he wasn't. "Oh really?" He asked with a strained voice, willing himself not to get hard.

“Yeah really.” The doctor murmured as his hands roamed over Tony’s back, pushing up the t-shirt to feel the hot skin underneath, dull fingernails scratching down earning a moan from the genius. 

“Fuck. Bruce…just get me unstuck.” A husky laugh reverberated in Bruce’s chest as his hands trailed down to Tony’s jeans, popped the button open and pushed them off his hips, letting them fall and pool at Tony's ankles. Bruce's hand grasped the waistband of the engineer's briefs before pulling them down, too. His clothed hips ground forward against Tony's ass and he let out a breath, his smirk widening. "I would say 'don't move', but you don't exactly have a choice unless you want to lose your fingerprints forever."

“You’re a sadist you know that?”

“I’m not a sadist- this is just pay back.” 

As soon as the cooler air from the shop hit certain areas, Tony sucked in air through his teeth, head hanging as he tried really hard to well…not get hard. Though his attempts were to no avail. 

A low hum vibrated in Bruce’s sternum as he reached down to undo his own slacks, letting them drop to the floor. Hooking his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers, he pushed them down to, revealing his hard length. “Now I know you have lube somewhere In here and unless you want to hobble like penguin for a while, I suggest you tell me where.” 

Tony really didn’t want to give in, but dammit how could he deny hot, steamy lab sex- workshop sex, whatever.

“Bottom right drawer.” He said through gritted teeth, as if though he was mad- but let’s be honest here, he wasn’t mad at all. 

Bruce stepped back with a small smile as Tony complied, crouching to grab the lube out of the bottom drawer and holding the small bottle in his hand as he coated three of his fingers with the slick substance. His hand guided Tony to spread his legs a bit wider as his lubed up hand probed a finger in with ease, curling it as he began stretching Tony. Tony bit down on his lip, stifling a grunt as he felt the doctor’s finger brush against his prostate. Soon another digit joined the first one, slowly stretching him, scissoring him before adding the third finger. “Fuck.” Tony breathed out, willing himself not to press against the fingers. There was no way in hell he was going to give Bruce the pleasure of leaving him just as he himself had done earlier.

“That’s what I’m planning to do.” Bruce said, and Tony could almost hear the smirk in his voice as the doctor took out his fingers and slicked up his throbbing cock. Positioning himself at Tony's entrance, his hands rested on the engineer's hips. “You ready?” 

“As ready as I will ever be, now come on and get to it.” 

“So needy when you _want_ it-" Bruce chuckled huskily, thrusting in as he said ‘want’. A loud grunt ripped from Tony’s chest. Letting out a small moan, Bruce tilted his head back as he continued to slide in until his pelvis bumped against Tony. He began a slow rhythm then, rolling his hips to grind his cock against Tony's prostate. 

“Fuck...” The genius’ breathing grew heavier as he felt every thrust go deeper than the previous one, his own cock straining more and more, begging to be touched.  
Bruce gripped Tony’s hips tightly, beginning to thrust in faster, harder, soft grunts and groans escaping him. “So good Tony…”

"Bruce...fuck.." Tony groaned out. His cock was pointing up, the head purple and dripping with pre come. “Damn it- touch me…”

And as soon as those words left Tony’s mouth, Bruce’s thrust decreased in speed, lacking the enthusiasm from moments before. He leaned over Tony’s body, his lips moving next to the shell of Tony’s ear as he whispered, “No.” Standing back up straight, he pulled out of Tony, feeling himself throbbing with need. Tony made a sound in the back of his throat that could be classified as a whimper as he felt sudden emptiness. “Damn it Bruce!” Cherishing this moment, Bruce moved over to the cupboard where the solvent was kept, brought the bottle back over to the table and opened it, carefully pouring some of it around one of Tony's hands, leaving the genius to handle the other as Bruce collected his own clothing off the ground. 

Quickly Tony took the solvent and poured it around his other hand, both hands now free of the stupid super glue. For a few seconds he clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to regain some feeling in them but as soon as he saw Bruce gathering his clothes, he stopped everything and moved over to where the doctor wash, clammy hands gripping his arms tightly. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Tony growled before smashing his lips against Bruce’s in a feverish kiss that lacked everything but lust. Just pure lust, want and need.

Bruce smirked at Tony's reaction as their lips connected with little to no grace, his arms automatically looping around Tony's neck and pulling them flush against one another, a satisfied groan resonating in his chest. Tony's hips rocked against Bruce's, feeling their aching erections rub against each other. He pulled from the kiss only to reach behind him for the lube the doctor had used not minutes before. Pouring some in his hand, he slicked himself up, soft grunts escaping him before he turned around Bruce and bent him over the nearest desk to which Bruce eagerly allowed himself, just wanting to Tony to be inside him.

"Now it's my turn.." He brought his already lubed hand to Bruce's puckered entrance, slipping in two fingers in a go, scissoring him before pulling them out and positioning himself. "Not gonna even ask if your ready." He pushed in, grunting, his forearm moving over Bruce's upper back, holding him tightly against the desk, not letting him move. Slowly he began a pace, cock now hitting Bruce's sweet spot, his free hand moving to grab Bruce's cock, giving the other man slow, long strokes. Losing his inhibitions in that moment, Bruce's arms reached forward to grasp the edge of the table, his chest resting against the cool, metallic surface. Sounds left his lips with no filter- Tony entered him and he choked out a groan, feeling himself be further pressed into the desk by Tony's arm and reveling in it. "Fuck... yes...!" Bruce tried to move back against Tony's cock and thrust into his hand simultaneously, and found himself becoming immersed in pleasure. "Tony, god, fuck me..."

"What? I can't hear you...louder..scream for me.." Tony continued pumping his cock into Bruce, the pleasure building up in the base of his spine, almost ready to explode at any moment. His hand continued to move around Bruce, increasing his pace as his hips increased their pace, turning into erratic thrusts. Bruce felt his whole body shaking with the utter need for release and he gripped the edge of the desk tightly, his knuckles turning a shade of white as his voice escalated in volume, Tony's name leaving his lips in a hoarse, fucked out tone. "Yeah, yeah... Almost- fuck, Tony, yes, I'm gonna-" Tony's eyes closed tightly, his jaw clenched as he continued moving in and out of the doctor. "C'mon yell.." He said, voice husky and heavy with lust. Bruce's entire body stopped and tensed up, shoulders and arms shaking from over-exertion as he grabbed the table like his life depended on it, coming with a low, loud moan. 

The doctor's moans sent his hips in a frenzy of thrusts, the arm that once was on Bruce's back moving to his hips, fingertips digging in. Apart from the loud moans of Bruce, which he loved, the only other noise was the sound of his skin slapping against the other. "Oh fuck..f-fuck yes.." He moaned out as he felt the walls clench around his cock, sending him over the edge. Riding out his orgasm, Tony moaned loudly, obscenities, Bruce's name and other entreaties falling from his lips in a mantra. After being spent, he fell on top of Bruce, breathing heavily. Bruce felt Tony hit his climax as well and he slowly unhinged his fingers from their harsh grasp on the table, stretching them out and feeling the sensitivity flow through him in waves, falling from the intense heat into a lazy afterglow that had him smiling against the table, his glasses askew on his face, his lips slightly bruised and his body completely spent. "Tony..." He sighed. "Gets better every time..." "Definitely gets better..." Tony stood up straight, though he felt the lethargy kick in and beg him to just stay on top of Bruce for a few hours. He pulled out and leaned over Bruce again, kissing his shoulder all the way to the back of his neck. "Can't wait for next time." He punctuated his sentence with a little smack to Bruce's backside. "I think sleep sounds good now by the way."

Bruce hummed sleepily as he felt Tony's lips trailing along his skin, a small gasp leaving his lips before he turned his head to face Tony, the smile still present. "Yeah, sleep, sounds good. Not here, though. Bed." Moving to slowly stand up, he rolled his shoulder with a small sigh. "Let's go, shall we?" Tony returned the lazy smile, as he picked up their under garments, "Let's go."


End file.
